Love Life Of Arthur
by Pokefan24
Summary: Arthur's friends left him. But when he looked at her he knew he had fallen for her. But little did he know that there was still much more to go... lemons on way!
1. The horrible ending

He was a normal eight year old, learning from his mistakes. He had encountered everything, except one. That he was yet to discover...

A boy skipped happily along the way. He wore a white t-shirt and a yellow jumper over it. He wore blue jeans with big, brown glasses. He was good-looking. (Compared to the cartoon, Arthur is the most good-looking). As the boy stopped at a shop which was named Sugarbowl, he was waved by another boy. "Hey Arthur!" The other boy called. Arthur looked at the boy. "Hi Buster," he said happily. Buster was Arthur's bestfriend. As Arthur and Buster went inside the Sugarbowl, they spotted Francine, Muffy, Fern, Brain, Sue Ellen and Binky. Arthur liked his friends alot. They always supported him. "Hey Arthur, Buster!" They all cried. Arthur and Buster waved.

"So this is the end of the year," Brain said as he spoke in a low voice. Suddenly the whole group fell silent. "That means third grade is over, and our school..." said Fern. Arthur remembered what had happened to Lakewood Elementery School. When the councils came to check the school they said it was a waste of time. The school was not proper furnished. The students didn't have enough education. They had to shut down but after Mr Haney, the headteacher pleaded to let it be till the end of year. So that's how it was. And as the end was approaching. Arthur had to hold back his tears. Tomorrow was the last day of the grade, and then... well it's better not to talk about it. But what hurt the most was that he was losing his friends too. Buster's mum got a transfer to England, where he would have to go and live. Francine's dad found a job in Boston. Muffy had to go live in Australia because her Dad wanted to build a hotel there. Fern was entered in a poet competition and had to go to Florida to study poetry. Brain won a show and had to leave town to travel round the world. Sue Ellen's dad had a little work in Ireland. And Binky wanted to enter Tour de France. But Arthur had to stay in Elwood city. It happened so fast. Arthur found it hard to believe.

The next day started grimly. Arthur woke up early. He didn't have a goodnight sleep. As Arthur walked into the classroom he found out nobody was happy. "Right, as today is the last day of the year, we shall celebrate it with a party!" Mr Ratburn said. There wasn't many cheers, instead groans were heard. "Um mr Ratburn can't we have a pop quiz or something like that?" Francine asked. Everyone nodded. "Well, if you'd like," Mr Ratburn said smiling sadly.

Lunch time came and Buster cried. He loved lunch, he loved food. "Why?!" He cried. As soon as school ended, Arthur and the gang stood outside staring at the building. "Guess this is the last day we'll see this building alive." Binky said. "Yeah," said Muffy. She then turned around to face her friends. I'll have to go now," she said. "We all have to go Muffy!" Sue Ellen said. Everybody looked down at the ground. "Goodbye..." They all said in unison. Then all walked away in different directions. Except Arthur. He was broken. Completely.


	2. It's time to pay a visit

Arthur glared up at the sky. He was thirteen now soon to be fourteen. The first few years he had lots of emails from his friends. But soon they got down and rarely any arrived. As he turned thirteen he lost every contact with his friends. He of course sent many emails but not a single reply arrived. He walked round to the local park. He sat down on a bench depressed. "Looks like someone needs to cheer up!" A girl came. She looked very pretty and was very good at giving advice. "Hey Molly," Arthur said barely looking up. Molly smiled and placed herself next to Arthur. "What's up punk?" She asked patting Arthur's back. Arthur looked up and explained everything. "Hmm. Quite a story you got there. You know what Arthur. They must be missing you just as much. And somehow couldn't contact you." Molly said. Arthur looked up. "How can I be sure about that, huh, Molly?" Arthur asked. Molly thought hard and finally came to a conclusion. "Huh. Arthur, have you ever paid them a visit or had a video chat?" Molly asked. Arthur shook his head. "Then maybe they need a reminder..." Molly smiled and Arthur saw where it was going...

Arthur had thought of how to convince his parents. Then it hit him. Nobody can resist her. Not even his parents.

"You got that?" Arthur asked a girl who looked about nine-ten. "What's in it for me?" She asked. Arthur sighed. "You get to travel all around the world." The girl thought hard and finally agreed. Arthur smiled. They were ready. Step 1 into action.

"Mom! Dad! I want to go all around the world!". The parents looked around. "Uh huh. What do you think about this dessert honey?" The dad asked the mum. "Delicious,".

"No I'm serious! I WANT TO TRAVEL AROUND THE WORLD!".

"But D.W we can't afford to travel around the world!". DW looked at Arthur. Just then Grandma walked in. "Guess what David! I won six tickets to six countries of any choice!" She exclaimed. "And guess what. I've decided to take all of you guys!". Arthur couldn't believe his luck. All he wished now was that this luck followed him throughout the journey...


End file.
